Dan's Nightmares
by Gwynwidlen
Summary: Dan has a nightmare and want Phil's help. Fluffy Phan. Rated K


**Dan's Nightmares**

**by Gwynwidlen**

**Summary: Dan has a nightmare and wants Phil to comfort him.**

**Rating: K+**

**A/N: Hey guys, so I've been gone for a _LONG LONG LONG LOOOOOOOOOONG _time and I have some new ideas so I thought I would share with you my new obsession. The PHANdom. Yes. I am one of those. *awkward silence*... Right.. well, you clicked on this to read the story. So get on then and check out my other Phan story once I upload it. **

* * *

One night Dan woke up from a nightmare. It was horrendous, on of the worst ones he's had in months. He decided he would block it out by going on the Internet. After an hour or so, Dan started to feel tired. He crawled back into bed and laid there, whilst trying to push himself into unconsciousness. Dan was almost asleep when an image from his nightmare burst into his vision. He sat up rubbing his face. Dan decided to take a shower. When he was finally back in his room and dry, he thought that maybe he would be able to sleep. After another fifteen minutes of struggling to sleep, he was on the verge of crying. So, swallowing his pride, he did the only thing he could think of.

He went to Phil.

* * *

Phil, however, was having a perfectly normal dream. He laid undisturbed and content. The older male has no idea that his young companion is about to wake him up. Dan opens Phil's bedroom door, letting the light shine into the room. He stares into the darkness at Phil's sleeping form. He gets the courage to sit on Phil's legs, gently shaking him.

"Phil..." Dan whines. Phil sits up, consciousness flooding his senses.

"Oh my god!" he yells. Seeing that it was Dan sitting on him, he calms down. "Dan! What are you doing?" he looks at the clock. "It's almost three in the morning, you nutter."

"I had a nightmare..." Dan says, poking out his bottom lip. Phil lays back down, rubbing his face. He did not want to deal with this.

"What do you want me to do Dan?" Phil's voice was muffled by his hands.

"Can I sleep here with you?"

...

The older male was shocked by Dan's request.

"Dan, you are twenty-two."

"Yes, and you are twenty-six. Why is that relevant? Please Phil. I'm sleepy but I don't wanna have a nightmare again." Dan started to cry. Phil heaved a sigh pulling back the covers so Dan could climb in.

"Now go to sleep." he said once Dan was snuggled within the confines of Phil's bed.

"OK.. night Phil. And..thanks."he replies.

"You're welcome Daniel." the brunette heard as he finally slipped into slumber.

* * *

An hour later it was Phil who couldn't sleep. He decided that it would be best to make a video. Shrugging off his younger roommate (who had decided to cuddle up to him during the night), he grabbed his camera and turned on the light. Dan stirred but didn't wake up. Phil sat at the end of his bed and made this video.

"Hey guys, it is currently," Phil pauses to look at his clock. "Four O nine AM, here. What time is it where you are?" Awkward pause. "Well, anyway, you may have noticed that lumpy shape right there. That's Dan."

"Now, I know what you are thinking. 'Phil, you said Phan wasn't real!' Well, it isn't. See Dan had a nightmare and he wanted me to protect him from the evil monsters that lie in his subconscious."

Dan started to squirm a lot.

"Phil." he said quietly.

"One moment." Phil scooted back to see what was the matter.

"Cuddle with me." Dan mumbled.

"I'm making a video Dan."

"At this ungodly hour? Cuddles. I'm cold." Dan replied, eyes still closed.

"You aren't helping the Phan rumours you know." Phil said as he grabbed his camera and crawled back into bed with Dan. His younger friend laid his head on Phil's chest, snuggling into his side. Phil put an arm around Dan and continued his video.

"Alright, change of scenery. We are in my bed. That's awkward. No, see there's Dan." he recorded a quick clip of their entanglement and another of Dan's sleeping face, a smile playing on his lips.

"Do you guys have nightmares often? Do you wake someone up? Let me know in the comments below. I'm probably just going to upload this on LessAmazingPhil. So..good night and sweet dreams." Phil put down his camera on the nightstand and put his other arm around Dan.

"Phil?"

"I told you to sleep."

"I know."

"Sleep."

"No."

"Dan."

Dan lifted his head and planted a kiss on the raven haired boys' lips.

"I love you Phil." Dan said sleepily, lowering his head.

"I love you too Dan." Phil replied, also drifting off into dreamland.

* * *

The Next Day, Phil uploaded the video entitled "Dan's nightmares" without editing it. Consequently the Youtube comments and Twitter blew up as fangirls squee'd themselves to death over the cuteness that is Phan.

Moral of the Story: Always edit your videos.

* * *

**Fin.**

**Fave if it was worthy ;). This popped into my head when I was trying to sleep a few days ago. I am new to the Phandom, this is my first Phanfic , so don't be too harsh. Tell me what I can fix. Check out my other Phan stories.**

**Shipping- a Phanfic**

**And another that I don't have a name for yet. I will soon. **

**~Gwyn.**


End file.
